


A Kenny McCormick Christmas, or Whatever

by elliven



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), South Park
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliven/pseuds/elliven
Summary: After Cartman's latest scheme to win a bet leaves him dead in the Austin suburbs on Christmas morning, Kenny finds a family willing to let him stay with them for a few hours.Crossover between South Park and Camp Camp.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Kenny McCormick Christmas, or Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> It's been exactly a year since I last posted something, woo! Just for reference:  
> -I tried to keep all the kids at their canon ages, so Kenny is 9 and in 4th grade. Harrison and Nerris don't have canon ages, but I based them off Max (10), and assumed they were 11 and 9/10 respectively. I'm not sure if they really feel that age in the story though, reading it back makes me think I wrote them a little too old.  
> -The last name I used for Nerris (Jackson) is made up since she's never given one.  
> -For this fic, I'm imagining Camp Campbell is somewhere in Texas, and that a good portion of the cast live near Austin, since RT is located there.   
> -I left it ambiguous whether Harrison's family is Amish, but the city I put them in (Bastrop) apparently actually has an Amish settlement. The more you know :)  
> -I had Kenny refer to Nerris as "she," since it hasn't really been specified in the show if Nerris is non-binary or not, and Kenny wouldn't know anyway.   
> -There were so many other talking points I wanted to add between these three, but I just couldn't find the space or the logical reasoning for them to get to those topics. I feel like these guys have a lot of similarities that I just couldn't get to in this, but y'know :/

When Kenny McCormick awoke on Christmas day from his latest ill-timed death, he found himself lying on a suburban tree lawn with a kid kneeling next to him, frantically checking his pulse.

His death and rebirth weren't what shocked him, though--those were an almost daily routine at this point. What actually surprised Kenny was not waking up in his own bed. Usually, aliens or magic or zombification had to be involved for him to wake up somewhere else, and as far as he could remember he had died from a last-minute Christmas shopper's gunshot through the stomach. A gruesome way to go, maybe, but completely mundane.

Upon seeing his open eyes, the boy sitting next to him let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, you're awake," the words messily rushed out of his mouth. Kenny noticed he had an accent, but couldn't place where it came from. "I just saw your body lying in the street, and I was freaking out because I thought you were dead, b-but then your jacket went all shimmery and you disappeared and then reappeared in the air and hit the ground really hard-"

At this point Kenny tuned the boy out and looked around. In the street laid a bloodstain from where he'd hit the ground. _Shit_ , that meant he was still in Texas, and way too far to walk home, or even hitch a ride on a train. _That's the last time Cartman gets help with anything_. Trying to calm himself down, Kenny took a deep breath and studied his Good Samaritan, still anxiously rambling next to him. Light brown hair, light green eyes that almost seemed to glow yellow as he got frenzied, a black vest over a yellow button-up, and black skinny jeans. to top it all off, the kid had a black-and-yellow scarf tied around his neck (which might have been a Hufflepuff scarf; he couldn't tell). The kid looked about a year older than him, making him eleven at most. Upon taking all these details in, Kenny realized that _this kid had seen him die and had remembered._

"Wait, how did you remember I died?" Kenny interrupted the kid's rambling, "Nobody ever remembers!" He sat up and grabbed the kid's sleeve, before realizing that anyone who didn't forget his deaths was probably dangerous, maybe even alien-level dangerous, which made him let go and start to scoot away. 

"How could I forget something like that?" he shouted back, shocked. "Wait, so that happens to you _all the time?_ It wasn't just an optical illusion or something?" Halfway through his response, the kid seemed to remember he was in a suburban neighborhood at seven a.m., and reduced his voice to an aggressive whisper. 

Kenny sat still for a moment, before shaking his head and sticking out his arm, "I'm Kenny."

Hesitantly, the other boy grabbed it with his own. "Harrison, uh, nice to meet you." With a bashful smile, Harrison got into an awkward crouch and stood up, pulling Kenny with him. "So that happens," he paused, his brows creasing, "all the time?"

With a wince, Kenny replied, "Yeah, but usually I wake up at home, in my bed. And usually nobody around me cares." At Harrison's distressed look, Kenny added, "Not like that! Like the magic or whatever doesn't let them remember my death, or something." Harrison only looked slightly less anxious after that elaboration. Kenny sighed and kicked at the grass. "Looks like I won't be getting home for Christmas, not like we were going to do anything anyway." 

Harrison stared at him, shifting slightly from foot to foot nervously, before coming to a decision. "Do you wanna stay with me, then? Well, I'm not going to my house, so I don't know if I can really invite you over, but my friend's parents are really nice, and I bet they'll at least let you stay for breakfast!"

Food and a roof over his head was better than the alternative, at least, even if he suffered a little pity in the process. "Sure, that sounds good," Kenny replied, "thanks." Harrison grinned back, before grabbing a grocery bag sitting next to a tree and starting to walk down the street. 

"So where are you from, then?"

"South Park, Colorado. It's near Denver. You're from Austin?"

"Uh, sort of. I live in Bastrop, which is kinda nearby. I'm staying with my friend here, though. How'd you get here?"

"My stupid friend." At this, Kenny let out a sigh. "He wanted to win some bet that it wouldn't snow in Texas, and he got me to come along." Gesturing to the part of the street where his body had previously been, he added, "As you can see, things went wrong."

Harrison gave a sympathetic but uncomfortable look, clearly unsure on how to respond. "Yeah, that sucks," he finally settled on, before pausing, "aren't your parents going to be worried?"

"No, they'll be at the community center all day for the free food and heating. Besides," he added with a shrug, "they don't ever notice I'm gone." After a second, he elaborated, "It's not really their fault, I'm not sure if they physically can." Despite it being pretty warm, only in the mid-fifties, Kenny pulled his parka strings a bit tighter. "Whatever, though, what about you? Why aren't you with your family?"

"O-oh, well..." Harrison paused for a moment, biting his lip."My parents stopped celebrating Christmas. Most other holidays, too. They think that all the pagan stuff might be turning me evil."

Kenny stared at him in confusion. Harrison fidgeted with the plastic bag in his hands, twisting the handles, until he elaborated. "My parents are just...superstitious. They got rid of all the technology we had, too. I promise there's nothing wrong with me!" As Harrison continued talking, his words got more and more frantic and his eyes seemed to flash yellow for milliseconds at a time.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Kenny responded. "Everyone's parents are a little weird." And compared to most of the people in South Park, being hyper-religious wasn't really weird at all. At his consolation, Harrison's eyes lit up and he gave a small smile.

For a moment, Kenny swore he saw flowers pop out under Harrison's feet, but brushed it off as a trick of the light.

"Do you wanna help us make breakfast this morning?" Harrison asked excitedly. "Since I didn't have any money to buy presents or anything, Nerris--that's my friend--lent me a couple dollars to buy ingredients, and she's gonna help me make pancakes for her family instead." Looking into his shopping bag, Kenny saw a bag of chocolate chips, fresh blueberries, and a carton of eggs.

"Sounds good to me." Kenny grinned.

Within a few minutes, the duo found themselves outside a while split-level house with the name _Jackson_ painted on the mailbox. As Harrison started to knock on the front door, it quickly swung open, revealing a young girl (Kenny assumed) in her pajamas.

"Shh!" She whisper-shouted, You can't knock on the door, you idiot, you'll wake my parents!" She spoke with a slight lisp, probably caused by her braces. She had glasses, freckles, and shockingly blue eyes, despite her dark skin. She noticed him a second later and glared at Harrison, "Why'd you bring someone with you? Is that why it took you so long?"

"Nerris, wait." Harrison interrupted, "This is Kenny. He got stranded here, and I kinda said he could eat breakfast with us?" Harrison stated nervously, a pleading look on his face.

Nerris glared for another moment, before giving in. "Fine, whatever." Kenny mentally thanked Harrison for leaving out his death from earlier. "You don't get a free pass, though, you're helping us make the pancakes!" Nerris shouted, pointing her finger at his chest before leading them into the kitchen.

The three of them spent the next two hours making about ten servings of chocolate-chip pancakes. They were able to make the batter easy enough, but every time Harrison got within a foot of the stove, its flames shot up and seared all the pancakes until they turned black. After the second time it happened, Harrison was banned from the stove. Kenny, after seeing the flames spontaneously grow in the corner of the kitchen, chose to avoid the stove for his own wellbeing, leaving Nerris to cook the pancakes herself, all the while casually insulting the two boys under her breath. While she monitored the pancakes, Harrison carefully chopped up some strawberries, before mixing them in with the blueberries he had bought earlier and placing them on the table. Kenny put out the silverware, poured orange juice, and arranged a bouquet of flowers he found stranded on one of the counters in the middle of the table.

Just before 9:30, Nerris's parents came downstairs. From the looks on their faces, they'd already been up for awhile, waiting for the kids to stop cooking. Nerris's mother (Mrs. Jackson, Kenny presumed) smiled at the kids until she noticed Kenny half-hiding behind them. After a long and intense talk about stranger danger, and responsible decisions, and _mom, he's got nowhere to go and it's Christmas! Can't he at least stay for breakfast?_ Mrs. Jackson gave in, with the concession that Kenny would call his parents or the police to sort out the whole issue right after they finished eating.

The pancakes were great, and Mr. Jackson thanked Harrison for planning it. Harrison stuttered out a _you're welcome_ and tried to hid a proud smile. Kenny ate at least four full-sized pancakes, and drank all of his orange juice. Once Nerris discovered his love of RPG she ran around the kitchen, looking for a pen, and wrote her number and steam account onto his arm. Harrison followed suit and wrote his email down as well. As the Austin PD arrived to pick him up, Kenny left with a full stomach and a promise to get in contact soon. The duo watched him leave through the front window, before stacking up the plates to clean up their Christmas breakfast.


End file.
